Human
by FireHeart19
Summary: Sonic and his team use a new creation of Tails' to turn into humans. from there on, love, teenage life, and death insue. Shadow/OC


Shadow sat on the edge of a cliff, looking out at the rushing waves below. He kept trying to remember his past, but since he had woken up, in space in a large station, he couldn't remember anything. It was hard enough to remember his own name. He knew his name, he had heard people whisper it when he walked by. He looked different from the people of the planet he knew as Earth. He remembered a small group of heroes who were a bit like him, but barely. He stood up and began gliding across town. Then he heard it, the familiar scream, the explosions, the cocky blue hedgehog. He made a detour and found Eggman, who looked a lot like Docter Gerald , cursing and firing heavy artillery at a blue blur. "Hey Faker, need some backup?" Shadow could remember his nickname for Sonic. "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." Sonic was still dodging explosives and bullets and lasers. Shadow began running around, looking for it's weak point. He found a small rusty part on one of the legs of the ship and charged at it. "Faker, go for his legs!" He yelled at his blue opposite. Sonic and Shadow rolled up into small balls and Shadow sped at two legs with yellow energy trailing behind him while Sonic went for the other two with blue energy behind him. They smashed the legs and the machine went down. "Sorry Robotnik, guess you have a lot to learn about me." Shadow said, crossing his arms and standing above the old man. The police took Eggman and Sonic and Shadow sped off.

Shadow and Sonic walked into Tails' workshop, finding the whole team. They all were looking at a machine and Tails watched as Shadow and Sonic scanned the room, waiting for this to be explained. "Shadow, good. I have something for you." Tails pulled Shadow by the wrist up to the machine. "This is the Memorabilia 7200, it's going to-" Shadow interrupted. "It will give me my memory back, by reactivating and energizing parts of my brain." Tails nodded. "Any risk, Prower?" Tails shook his head so Shadow stepped into the capsule, closing his eyes as a green liquid oozed into it. The others watched as Shadow's body became limp, his head hanging as he floated. In a few minutes the machine drained the liquid and Shadow was awakened. He walked out of the capsule, brushing himself off. "I… I remember. Thank you Prower." Shadow looked as if he was going to hug the fox but then thought fast and shook his hand.

In a week Shadow was back to his normal self, alone and emotionless. He sat in Tails' workshop, helping the fox make blueprints for the Chaos, a plane they were going to make for Shadow. Shadow's plane was going to be very different from Sonic's. "Shadow I wanted to show you something." Tails handed Shadow a finished blueprint. "This is that project to make us humans isn't it?" Shadow looked impressed, but not very. "Yep, now we just need to build it." Tails looked very pleased with himself.

It took a few weeks but the machine was finished and now they had to show the team. Tails called them all up and soon everyone was sitting in front of the goth and the genius. Shadow simply allowed Tails to explain, listening himself to make sure the young fox didn't mess anything up.

"Whoa, so that thing will actually work? Cool, but who's going to test?" Sonic asked. Shadow raised his hand, and stepped up. "Ok Shadow, about how old are you?" Tails asked as he sat at the monitor. "I would technically be eighteen." Tails uploaded it and soon the entire team were humans, getting into clothes.

They had to put on clothes that didn't fit then they went shopping, which turned out quite annoying. In the end they were all happy with their choices of clothes, well except Sonic, who hated clothes in general.

Shadow had black hair with red highlights. He had red eyes and pale skin. He also had a fang on the top left of his mouth. He had on a black muscle shirt and fingerless red gloves, with black jeans with chains and zips and other metal things on them, and healys since he still wanted to glide around.

Sonic had blue hair and leaf green eyes. He also had a tan. He had on a blue tee-shirt and blue jeans, and soccer shoes. Unlike Shadow, who's hair was straight and covering one side of his face, his hair was spiked up and messy.

Tails had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He had on a white sweater and khakis. He was wearing some white Dr. Sholes and rubber doctor's gloves.

Knuckles was in red sweatpants and had on a red muscle shirt. He had bright red hair that went to his shoulders. He also had on some cowboy boots. He still had violet eyes.

Amy had light pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red shirt that hugged her and some blue jeans that were tight and some pink sneakers.

They all went out to different places, the track, the boxing ring, a clothes store, Hot Topic, a car show (needless to say Shadow was looking to come back there later), and finally they went to have dinner. The whole time Shadow drove them and sang loudly to whatever song was on, remembering every word of every song. Soon Knuckles and Sonic were singing with him and sounded like a group of real teens.

They headed to a dance club and soon they were all dancing except Shadow, who watched, drinking his coke. A girl with brown hair and green eyes that was wearing black tight jeans and a tube-top walked up to him with a smile. "Hey cutie, you want to dance?" Shadow was a little shocked by the offer, but tried to keep himself steady. "No thanks." The girl didn't give up though, "Aw come on, just one dance, that's all I want." She gave him a cute smile and pleading eyes. Shadow dropped the stubborn act and nodded with an almost evil grin. The girl led him to the dance floor and they began dancing to the song. Shadow couldn't believe how good he actually was at this, plus he was dancing with a sweet girl. He watched as others watched them, some jealous and some just wondering who the new guy was. "So, I'm April, what's your name?" Shadow didn't want to give a fake name and it was a little obvious who he was anyway, so he said simply, "I'm Shadow, but you can call me Shad." He honestly hated the nickname but if this new girl wanted to call him that he wouldn't object.

That night Shadow took April with him after dropping the team off. "So Shad, do you hang out with many girls?" April asked looking at the side of Shadow's face. "Not really, no. But I must admit it is fun being with you." Shadow smiled lightly, as did April. "Well you looked lonely and you really are nice, so I thought I should try to cheer you up. Though I think having you be my boyfriend is a lot better." April kissed his cheek. Shadow, never one to follow law, was speeding around town doing every trick he could think of. He came to a stop on the cliff he had been on before he could remember anything. "Shadow, this is so beautiful." April was in shock. Shadow stepped out of the car and opened the door for April. "My, aren't we the gentleman." April said walking close to the edge, with Shadow behind her. "So, is this where guys like you hang out?" April asked, feeling Shadow's bare arms wrap around her. "Well I come here when I need to think or be alone. But I think it makes a great place to go on a date." Shadow kissed April's head and held her back to his chest as tight as he could. April and him left an hour or so afterward and Shadow dropped her off at her house before going to the HQ. He saw Sonic and Knuckles playing a videogame while Tails and Amy cheered them on. "No matter what species you are you will never grow up." Shadow said, though he did join them in a game of Midnight Club 3.

The next afternoon Shadow and the team were ready to go out again. "I heard they have a shooting range and I thought me and Shadow could check it out." Knuckles said as he climbed into the passenger front seat next to Shadow, who was starting the car. "Cool, then we can go to the movie store on Central." Sonic said, sitting behind Shadow. "And then they have a new clothes store next to it." Amy said, making the others groan. "Then we can head to the skating rink." Tails said, making the mood change. "So Shad who was that girl you left with last night?" Sonic asked, serious for once. "Her name is April, and she's my girlfriend." Shadow said as a small smile grazed his face. "WHAT?! How can you have a girlfriend if we don't have dates?" Sonic was a bit shocked Shadow would even want to date a girl. "Technically he is better looking, and more mature than you, and funny, and smart, and a good protector." Knuckles and Tails listed, making Sonic roll his eyes. "You left out he's about 80 years old." Sonic said, in a teasing voice. "If you guys don't stop I will kick you out of this car." Shadow said in a fatherly tone. That night they went to all the places and then to the rink. Shadow and Sonic were constantly racing around while Knuckles and Tails were just learning so they stumbled a lot. Shadow stopped racing and asked the team if they were hungry. They all gave him their orders and he went to get them.

"He sure seems to enjoy the human life." Tails said once Shadow had gone from the large flat surface. "Well his life as an animal did kind of suck, Tails." Knuckles said. "Yeah, he has a good reason to like being normal." Sonic said lifting Tails, who had fallen, up. "I hope he knows we have to turn back eventually." Tails said, almost sounding sad. Shadow skated back in gracefully and passed out the snacks. Then his phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello? Oh hey babe, I'm with the team… I'm good, you? Good. Anyway I'll talk to you later. Love you too, bye." He blew a kiss into the phone and hung up. He slipped it in his pocket and saw the others staring at him. "What?" Shadow looked peaceful but he still didn't like to be stared at. Then Knuckles and Sonic began laughing. "Oh man you're going soft." Sonic said. "Oh leave him alone, at least he can get a date." Tails said, proud that he and Shadow were the only ones with girlfriends. Knuckles and Sonic stopped, but were still smiling. "So what was with the "Love you" thing? You just met last night." Knuckles said, taking a fatherly tone. "I do happen to love her, even if I have said I don't do love. She loves me as well." Shadow was telling the truth, they knew because he was calm when he told them. "Alright man." Knuckles hated having to be the fatherly one but he was concerned.

In a week Shadow barely saw his team anymore, since he spent his time with April. He even had moved in with her. He hadn't felt this good since Maria. He also began to act very different. He was still Shadow, but he was softer and nicer. Shadow was in his and April's room listening to _Angels Don't Kill _on the radio. He would never change some things about himself, and that included his music. Shadow heard the door open and looked up to see his girlfriend walk in. She smiled at him and sat next to him. "Have you left this house today honey?" she asked, cuddling with him. "No, I didn't have anything to do other than run around, which I do everyday." Shadow said, returning her actions happily. "Well in that case let's go out tonight." April said, making small circles on his chest. "Let me get dressed." Shadow got up and grabbed some clothes. Then he headed into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his gloves from the bedside table. Then they went out and she took him to a new club where her friends were.

"Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Shadow." April said, walking up to her friends. He was the only male in the group, making him the tallest. He saw as the girls looked him up and down. "Well he certainly keeps in good shape." One of them commented, smiling. Shadow smirked, he loved being human.

Later that night Shadow and April walked into their room, hand in gloved hand. Shadow took his gloves and shoes off. Then he pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the hamper. April undressed into a shirt and panties and laid on him, kissing him goodnight and laying her head on his chest.

The next day Shadow was woken up by his phone. He saw April was gone. He realized the shower was on. He answered the phone. "This is Shadow. Oh, hey Tails. He is? But I thought he was in… oh. Alright I'll be right there." He hung up. "Babe I got to go. Be back later. Love you." Shadow ran out of the house, using his new airshoes.

He and the team had made a plan to fight while they were humans. Tails had also given them all back their powers with the machine and so they all were fully human versions of themselves. He Chaos Controlled to where Eggman was. He found the others were already there, then realized he hadn't put on his shirt. He shrugged and pulled out his 6mm with a laser scope. He and Sonic charged at the large robot and jumped onto it's floating body. Shadow started shooting it, leaving many holes, while Sonic ripped parts off of it. The robot began to fall and the two grabbed Eggman and jumped onto a nearby roof as an explosion began. Shadow held out his hand and a black energy shield covered the explosion as it grew, pushing it down.

"Nice, man!" Sonic high-fived Shadow, who surprisingly hit back just as hard. They all decided to go out that night to celebrate. "Hey could April come?" Shadow asked. "Man, she didn't help. She may be your girlfriend but you can't do everything with her." Sonic watched as Shadow nodded. Normally he would argue but he understood what Sonic meant. He called up April. "Hey babe, it's me. I'm fine, you? That's good. What was that? Oh ok. I'm going out with the team so I'll be home a little late. Alright. Love you, bye." Shadow blew a kiss into the phone and hung up, sliding the phone into his pocket. They went out to Applebee's, then to another club. As Shadow was showing off his skills in a contest against Sonic he looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes doing dirty dancing with a man with green hair. He couldn't see the face of the man but then saw it wasn't just dancing, he had his hand up her shirt, doing many sexual things. Shadow knew the face of the female and quickly got to his feet, balling his hands up into fists and growling. He walked up to the man and pulled him back, slamming his fist into the man's gut. "Jaden!" April screamed as Shadow tossed him into a wall, knocking him out. Then the gothic teen turned and grabbed April's shoulders tightly, allowing his fingernails to slice her skin. "Shadow? Oh my god, why did you do that?!" She yelled, though she looked reasonably scared. "Don't think I'll fall for that." Shadow was calm, but his tone, his scowl and his eyes betrayed that. April began crying and hugged him, crying into his chest. Shadow pushed her away growling.

The next weeks went by without trouble, other than Shadow getting very angry when Eggman showed up and smashing the man's arms. Shadow went back to how he had been, dark and emotionless. He sat on the cliff he had been to less often during his time with April. As if showing his emotions the grass was dying and the ground had become rough. Shadow sighed, looking as the sun set, making dark and light colors. He remembered the reasons he had loved April, because she accepted him as he was, she was sweet, she was good looking. "But she was acting." Shadow said to himself, tossing a rock. "No, I wasn't." He heard a sad voice behind him, and it made him want to laugh and cry and yell at the same time. "Yes, you were." Shadow didn't feel like fighting, so he decided to act like he was talking to Sonic after a fight. "Shadow, I love you. Please believe me!" April sounded like she was crying, which she was. "Give me one good reason, April." Shadow knew she could come up with something easily. "Because, everyone deserves a second chance, especially in love." April was walking to Shadow now. Shadow couldn't deny he did want to be with her. He stood up and turned to face her. He took the two steps toward her and hugged her. "Ok, you get your second and last chance with me." He said, rubbing her silky hair and whiping her face.

Three years later Shadow and April were at a party with the team, dancing. Then a man barged in and pushed through the crowd to the two of them. "Hey April, member me?" it was Jaden. He held up a gun, making her scream. "Yeah, you thought you could hide from me, didn't you?" Jaden was grinning, almost an evil glare. "Hey, put down the gun, man." Shadow said, putting up his hand. Instead Jaden moved the gun so it was an inch from Shadow's face. Shadow silently wished he had brought his gun. He slid his hand through his hair, grabbing the handle of a knife he had stashed in his choker. Jaden decided to make him choose, so he spun and put the gun to Amy's head, sliding out a knife and pressing it to April's neck. "Choose who you want to live, hero." Shadow knew who he should pick, and also who deserved it more. Then he realized something. He quickly slashed Jaden's wrist, making the gun drop. Shadow caught the gun and held it to Jaden's head. "Now, if you make one move I will kill you." Shadow grinned as Jaden dropped the knife and held his bleeding wrist. "Faker, get him out of here." Shadow said, and Sonic nodded as he dragged the man out and called 911. April jumped into his arms and kissed him as tears ran down her face. Shadow was happy he had saved her. So after their kiss they just went home.

"Shadow, I hope you know I owe you my life." April said, climbing over him without a single article of clothing on. Shadow smiled at her, looking down her body and back up, and kissed her. "You don't owe me anything." He said, rubbing her cheek. "Oh come on, there has to be something you want." April insisted. Suddenly Shadow got an idea. "Well, you know that karaoke thing I wanted to go to?" April nodded, giving him a knowing smile. "Sure, as long as you promise to sing to me." Shadow nodded himself, then the two finally went to sleep.

It took all day but Shadow and April were finally dressed well enough. Shadow had on all plain black with a leather jacket and his fingerless gloves with two spiky cuffs. April was in black and pink striped things with her own pink furry gloves that went to her elbows and pink eye shadow. They headed to the club.

Shadow swiftly chose the song he wanted to sing, _Just the Girl_ by Click 5. He was on and stepped up, tapping his foot as the one eye that was showing began shining in the lights. He began singing and walking toward his beautiful date. Then he kissed her and invited a few random guys, all of which had there own dates and were goth or punk themselves, to sing with him.

In the end everyone clapped. Shadow smiled and stepped off stage, tossing the mic on the floor.

They were surprised when they saw the team walk in. Then they got an idea. They all picked a rap song and the guys got on stage. The song _In The Ayer_ came on. The girls all laughed as the guys danced, even Shadow who was now known as a dancer. They all grabbed their girlfriends and pulled them on and they were all dancing. The girls were trying not to laugh the whole time the song went on. They were dancing like drunk teenagers, making their guys focus more on them then the song. Then the song ended with Tails and Knuckles holding up peace signs and Shadow and Sonic leaning on each other's backs. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Then Sonic and Shadow picked another song and walked up to the stage. They grabbed the mics and began singing _Last Resort by Papa Roach._ They knew this one by heart and sang perfectly. They were jumping everywhere and doing tricks, making everyone clap. The song ended and they both flipped onto the stage and then held up their fists.

The girls all whispered and found a song to sing. The men watched them go up and cheered as _Just Dance by Lady Gaga _came on the speakers. They all danced temptingly, making their boyfriends want to shoot the other guys that whistled. Sonic and Shadow had guns in the pockets so they actually had the choice to. Then they saw guys come up and start dancing with the girls. "Oh hell no." Shadow and Sonic stood up and a bar fight started.

In the end the team walked out laughing. The guys were more happy, they had beat the crap out of the unwise men who tried out their girls. "Man Shad, you threw that dude through a wall!" Sonic said, recalling the events. "So what? You hit a guy with a table." Shadow smirked. Then a few men walked up and grabbed the girls, holding guns to their heads. "Hey, member me Shady?" The voice was Jaden's. Then he yelled and the girls were all shot. Shadow, as well as the other men, yelled in rage and began attacking. Chaos powers, fists, bullets, bombs, kicks, and Super Forms were used, knocking all the men to an early grave.

The men all had to have funerals on the same day. Years went by before things went back to normal. They all became animals again and Shadow took the job of destroying the machine.

Shadow was tossing around in his bed, yelling out random words, fighting words by the sound of it. He woke up with a final yell. Knuckles walked into his room and sat on Shadow's computer chair. "Have the dream again, Shad?" He asked, leaning back in the black and red leather chair. "Yeah. God this is worse than when Maria died." Shadow put his face in his hands, letting his small black tears stain his gloves. Then he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry ok? She's in a better place. They all are." Shadow nodded and stood, clenching his fists. "I have something to do." Shadow walked into the living room, finding Sonic and the others already up, then ran off.

Shadow stopped at the cliff and looked at the edge. He stepped up to it and sighed, feeling his last few breaths before he would jump. He looked down and saw the sharp rocks and rushing water. He closed his eyes and took the final step, into thin air.

They say right before you die you see your life. For Shadow he only saw his mistakes, his faults, basically nothing good. He waited for the water or the stones, but they never came. He opened his eyes and saw a girl looking at him. She had bright yellow hair and a blue dress on, a look of sorrow on her beautiful face. "Am I in heaven?" Shadow said, this girl just had to be an angel. "No, you almost were though. I'm Maria." Shadow's eyes almost came out of his skull, this was no coincidence. "You mean…" Maria hugged him and nodded. "A man named Black Doom took me from Heaven and said to give his son happiness." Shadow smirked. Doom was his technical father, and though he was evil, he still wanted the best for his son. He looked up and saw a single black star in the blue sky. His red eyes flashed as he whispered, "Thank you, dad." and then he started to feel strange. He looked at his arms and saw his fur turn white and his streaks become gold. His eyes stayed red, a reminder of his form, and his fangs never left. He heard Black Doom's voice in his head, "This is your true form, Shadow. Use it well." Shadow saw a small black and red emerald teleport into his hand. He smiled and saw as the star finally disappeared.


End file.
